


my heart is filled (with you)

by eunhaa



Series: renmin as boyfriends drabble adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but im counting it, have more cute bfs because what else do i do with my time than write about my fluffies being in love, i mean the other two are just mentioned, ugh gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhaa/pseuds/eunhaa
Summary: Jaemin smiles. “I love you and I’d give you a kiss, but you know, I’m not gonna.”Renjun sighs. “Who said I’d let you, anyway?”





	my heart is filled (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> meet me on twitter: eunhagfs

It isn’t often that Jaemin gets sick. But when he does, it’s intense, unrelenting and he usually tries to suffer silently. This time isn’t any different. Jaemin’s frequent runs or _rushes_ , as Jeno would say, haven’t gone unnoticed by anyone in the dorms - even if Jaemin likes to think he’s being subtle.

 

The first bathroom run’s excuse was to relieve himself. Second in the next five minutes was to blow his nose. After third he hadn’t been able to leave bathroom, because he had been so busy emptying all the contents of his stomach to the toilet and yet he still tried to keep up the facade of being ‘fine’ and the lie ‘I’m not sick’.

 

It’s not until Renjun sits down next to him, having opened the door to the bathroom (somehow, Jaemin has no clue how) and lifts his eyebrow expectantly, that Jaemin admits defeat.

 

“Okay, I may be a little sick. But don’t worry, I’ll be all fine before you guys can even blink.”

 

Renjun hands him a towel, but after a few seconds of trying to make Jaemin lift a hand to take it, he resorts to just softly cleaning Jaemin’s face on his own. “Who said anything about me being worried?” He asks and Jaemin lets out the breath he’s been holding in. He leans his right cheek on the toilet seat, smiles weakly at the disgusted look on Renjun’s face above him and fights to keep his eyes open.

 

“No one, but I know you are,” he whispers and has half a mind to turn his face away from the older boy and back to the insides of the seat in front of him before he’s throwing up again.

 

Jaemin feels Renjun’s other hand finding its way into Jaemin’s nape, his fingers relieving the small knots that have formed there. After a few hard presses, the touches soften and the hand travels into Jaemin’s hair, where it stays.

 

“You just have a stomach flu Jaemin, you’re not going to die. Why would I be worried?” Renjun questions quietly and the fluttering in Jaemin’s stomach may be the result of his flu or his boyfriend. Jaemin isn’t quite sure.

 

Jaemin tries to answer, but all he gets out is incoherent mumbling, that Renjun somehow still translates into ‘ I need to lie down’, because next thing he knows he’s standing, propped up by a tiny Renjun and being helped into his room.

 

They walk past a worried Jeno and a not so worried Donghyuck, who has taken the liberty to borrow one of Jaemin’s masks. (“I borrowed this, because you know, being sick is disgusting and that’s something I’ll never be.”)

 

The trek to his bed feels like hours, but when Jaemin’s finally rewarded with the softness of his bed against his back, he feels like crying. Renjun helps him with his covers, closes the lights and is back next to him, testing if he has a fever. He doesn’t, but Renjun still looks at him like he’s not quite sure what to do next.

 

Jaemin fights the urge to roll his eyes. Not worried, right.

 

“Can you stay?” He asks and tries to find Renjun’s hand with his own. The task proves to be very easy, because Renjun’s hand is already reaching for his. “I don’t like being alone. And I promise not to throw up on you.”

 

“I doubt you'll be able to keep that promise.”

 

Jaemin is already half asleep, but he feels the mattress bend as Renjun sits down next to him. Jaemin smiles. “I love you and I’d give you a kiss, but you know, I’m not gonna.”

 

Renjun sighs. “Who said I’d let you, anyway?”

  
_I said_ , Jaemin says in his sleep, because he knows. And maybe it’s his dream Renjun, or the real one who whispers _I love you too,_ but it doesn’t matter, because Jaemin knows that too.


End file.
